gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Clubheart
}} The Tragic Begging Mark was born on Raven's Cove to Señor Fantifico and Madam Zigina, who where the most wealthiest people in the Caribbean, Mark also had a sister: Sadie Clubheart who was married to the bartender Ben Clubheart, and a brother: Miles. His birthday was on May 12, 1734. Life was awesome for Mark, from being taught in the ways of the sword, to learning great things from one of the worlds greatest proffeser, everyday was a happy day for Mark. Until the day Jolly Roger attacked Raven's Cove and cursed it. Everyone was in a panic, while in the chaos Mark's parents and sister got him to the familie's light sloop. " Go son", said Señor Fantifico. " But about you guys", said Mark." We'll be fine son", said Fantifico." Now hurry son our driver will take you to Tortuga", said Madam Zigina. And with that Mark sailed off to Tortuga to find a new life. A new life Once Mark got to Tortuga he traded some run for a bit of gold. Which he took, and got on his light sloop and set sail to start a new life. But unfortunately the EITC caught him, took all his money, and throwed him in jail, located at the Rambleshack. Fortunately the cell was being shared with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. Escape Jack Sparrow helped Mark escape. Then took him to Will Turner, thanks to all the years of training Mark had with a sword this was going to wrap up his training. " Halt you",said Will Turner." Wait your Jack's friend". " I'm Will Turner"." I"ll help you learn the basics of training". So Mark learned the ways of a sword (Sweep). But there training was cut short because Jolly Roger was attacking the island. Once Mark raped up his training, he headed to a nearby ship (Captain Bo Beck's ship), where he boarded, and they set sail to. Unknown to them Jolly Roger was in hot pursuit of the ship. " Sparrow", yelled Jolly Roger. " Get down and hide, I'll handel this, said Beck. Jolly Roger teleported onto the ship and demanded to have Jack Sparrow, but Beck said he payed him more, so he didn't get Jack. But unfortunately Jolly Roger wasn't to happy about that, so he turned Beck into a skeleton, and said " Dead Men Tell No Tales". With that he let Mark go, so he could spread the word of Jolly Roger's power. Mark jumped off the plank, and with all his strength swimmed to Port Royal. Piracy Once Mark arrived at Port Royal, he went to Tia Dalma. There she told him,about Jolly Roger, and Cutler Beckett. After that, Mark went to defeat Navy cadets, to recover the release orders. From there, he entered the Govener's Mansion. So then Mark went to Jack Sparrow, to square up for his debt. But instead, he was going to liberate The Black Pearl. During that he gathered the crew. Along the way, he also did other quests, and Mark met Miles his long brother (who survived the battle as well). They became great friends, helping each other. Later, with the Zhelp of Mark's mom he discovered great power, enough to create a guild. So Mark gathered more members, and gained more power. Also Mark recovered the Cursed Blades of El Patron. So then Mark was, able to gather the rest of the crew. At Black Pearl Island Mark's crew, got on board the Pearl, and killed the navy guards on board the ship. Then he took the wheel, and took out the light frigates. Thus initiating the fortresses, and the crew took on the fortresses, with all the luck Mark had he was able to destroy all the fortresses. Once the Pearl was free of the island, the Goliath attacked. Using a strategy Mark lined up behind the ship and attacked. After the Goliath's demise, Mark sailed to Tortuga. Where a party went on, celebrating the liberation of the Black Pearl, and there hope back. Today Currently you can find Mark looting on Abassa, maybe on Raven's Cove or Tormenta. Sometimes plundering on his ships, versing the Spanish. Commanding the guild, or relaxing on Tortuga enjoying life. Please do not edit Mark unless if it is a grammar mistake. Category:POTCO